Taking Back Retroville
by Lonewolf2293
Summary: The Yokians have returned and enslaved the town of Retroville and only Jimmy and his friends are willing to put up a fight to take back their home town
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

It was a few years back my friends and i were hanging out when one day the our enemies the Yolkians made their second visit to earth. The hole town made them aware they were not welcome till they were ready to run them out till Goobot the King of the Yolkian's arrived. He tried to win the hearts of the people by offering them gift of peace but i knew their had to be a reason for their act of kindness. I had my suspicions why not these are the aliens that locked us kids in a prison and tried to feed our parents to a giant three eyed alien chicken.

Even though the adults fell for the Yolkian's tricks i didn't i tried to warn them but like all adults they wouldn't listen to one rest of the town was bought even my friends who i thought would have my back abandoned me. They were tricked by Goobot and exposed some of the biggest secrets about my lab to the enemy but how did Goobot know who to ask well that was obvious a jealous blond who lived across from me we competed since third grade. She probably thought my scholastic achievements were do the fact i even had a lab.

While everyone headed to the party the Yolkian's threw for the town i decided to head to my lab and relieve myself of frustration caused by the town. I went to the lab and discovered something missing and Goddard immobile i got him back online. I was relieved he wasn't damaged severely and what i saw next confirmed my suspicions of the Yolkian's my reanimator had been stolen. The reanimator the one device that could resurrect something lost and bring it back to life all it needed was D.N.A.

The Yolkian's sure played my home town good they not only didn't heed my warnings they lost their trust in me and went to what they thought was a party. Yeah it was a party alright but not of peace but a birthday party for the resurrection of their god Poultra. Thanks to my machine that was stolen from my lab i could have let them be eaten but then i would have regretted it at some point.

I rushed to the party and got my friends together and warned them at first they thought i was just being unreasonable till what we saw next brought them back to reality. We saw the Yolkian's wheeling in Poultra's water Dish and a giant egg in the center of the park. Before we knew they resurrected Poultra the adults ran and i came up with an idea remembering Chickens cant burp. Lucky for us the Yolkian's decided to not only stalk up on purple flurp but hot spicy poprock candy as well.

My friends and i created a decoy and Poultra fell for our trap after eating the decoy the spicy poprock candy gave Poultra a burning sensation. While the Yolkian's were distracted we filled Poultra's bowl with enough purple flurp that would make Carl burp as loud as he could as burp boy my plan went without a hitch Poultra drank down the purple flurp and unable to relieve the build up of gas Pultra exploded. The Yolkian's retreated in defeat and we partied the night away what we didn't count on was what was coming from beyond the stars.

It was three years after the galactic game show and i was sleeping in on a quiet saturday morning my loyal companion woke me up. I got out of bed and stretched i looked out my window and saw children playing out in the bright sunlight. I then saw my long term rival and neighbor walking her dog her and i didn't always get along but ever since the run in with strych on mars we started getting along better. Her golden hair shined in the sunlight i couldn't help but stare all seemed right in Retroville.

Unknown to me at the time earth was about to have unwanted guests drop by. In outer space a worm hole had opened and ships came through and started descending into earths atmosphere. The sky began to darken and the adults stepped out to see what was going on. In the sky large ships were descending i saw the ships and saw the unmistakable shape and ran and got dressed and rushed outside.

My parents fallowed me out along with Goddard and saw the ships beginning to land the ships landed and opened and Yolkian guards rolled out the last ship to land was much larger. It was the kings imperial ship and Goobot and Ooblar hovered out. Goobot laughed and greeted the people who stepped out.

Hello everyone we the Yolkian's have returned and are here to claim this town as ours and make all of you our slaves. He said with confidence as if he had already won. Suddenly the ground began to shake and tanks rolled in and jets flew circling the sky above out of the tank leading the rest.

The General of the military came out of the tank leading the rest.

"Hey Goobot you say your going to enslave this town and its citizens well you and what army?".

King Goobot laughed and held up a golden egg that opened and hologram of earth and an armada of Yolkian ships just hovering as if waiting for orders.

"I'm so glad you asked that General you see if you don't surrender now ill make this town into a crater".

The adults panicked and the General retreated and the adults ran to their children and ran inside their houses. King Goobot brought up a hologram of me and announced.

"Jimmy Neutron is the enemy of all Yolkian's and is a known danger and ill be offering a bounty for his capture of 150 million in earth money".

My parents grabbed me and pulled me inside out of fear for my safety. I wanted to fight but my parents stopped me from going outside. I was angry cause i knew i could face them without fear.

"I can help why keep me from fighting i have beaten them before and on their home turf".

My parents looked to me with sadness in their eyes and my mother came over to hug me. My father looked out the window and saw the guards were forcing the adults outside their homes.

"James Issac Neutron your a brilliant child but your outnumbered sweetie even if your friends did help you there's still too many".

My father walked away from the window and patted my mother on her shoulder and he got down on one knee and looked to me with a serious expression on his face. I wasn't able to remember the last time i saw him this way.

"Jimbo you have always been a genius but every genius knows when is the time to fight and run. Its looking like its time to run you will be hunted and your mother and i wouldn't be able to bear it seeing you locked away or worse".

"But you guys could come with me and we can escape then regroup with others and..."

My father stopped me and shook his head and said Jimbo we cant your going to need time to get away. "your mother and i will try and buy you as much time needed now as your parents were telling you to run".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

My parent's words ringed in my ears when suddenly there was a loud banging at the door.

"Mom… Dad, stay safe, I'm coming back for you, and everything will be alright. I promise you that!"

I ran to a wall opening a hidden panel. I motioned for Goddard and he ran over to me.

"Don't worry boy, just a small protocol, can't have the Yolkians tracking you, I will reactivate you soon and you must find my coordinates on your GPS and track me."

He whimpered and nodded. I programmed the location in Goddard's GPS and turned him off.

I ran to the lab's secret entrance in the fire place and looked to my parents who were stalling. I waved good bye and sealed the entrance. Before the entrance closed I heard the door being broken down.

I shot down the tunnel into the lab, onto the mattress on the ground. VOX automatically activated herself when I entered.

"Oh God, VOX, I want visual on Retroville, now!"

Several videos popped up and I saw the Yolkians chasing everyone out of their home and capturing them. The nets were electrically charged and I already knew they had brought more of their advanced technologies with them this time.

I was afraid for what would happen to my parents and I was ready for the Yolkians.

"VOX, initiate Lab Lockdown protocols now, sealed off everywhere. If they break through, encrypt all data immediately and reroute your programming to my watch. I can't let them take control of you, even though it will be very hard."

I packed everything I would need in the Hypercube and jumped into my rocket. I activated the stealth mode and flew out through the hangar opening in my backyard. I looked down and saw my friend being captured themselves. It took everything in me not to go down there and kick some alien ass.

And as much as I wanted to stop and pick them up, I couldn't risk being caught and continued flying. The best plan of action would be to get a breather, and I will need a place to crash and get a plan. The only place coming to mind was Area 51, which had shut down because of the N-Men fiasco.

I landed my rocket and made my way inside seeing all the equipment was there except vehicles and artillery obviously. I moved my rocket into the hanger and searched for supplies. God, there's really nothing here I can use to my advantage. I found the control room and barracks and I was happy to see the base had its own generator; it should be in working order still.

Goobot has my friends and family, and now with his entire legion with him, I am going to have to make the extra push to get to him. I hope he isn't smart enough to blow up the lab, when I go back there; I'm going to need my inventions.

I came across the research and development center, I'm going to have to make do with what there's left to try and make something.

"I hoped I remembered to pack purple flurp"

Meanwhile back in Retroville while the town genius was away Cindy was on her own.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but where the heck is Neutron when we actually need him" the blonde said out loud. She was currently hiding behind a bush remaining hidden and seeing her parents being taken. Her Martials arts lesson allowed her to hear someone creeping up behind her. She quickly turned and saw her friend Libby out of breath.

"Libby your safe, thank god. Do you where the heck Nerdtron is?" Cindy whispered fervently while her friend desperately tried to regain her breath.

Libby took a moment to make one final breathe out, "Girl I don't know where Jimmy is, he's probably on the run since he's got that bounty on his head."

Cindy and Libby looked around and saw Sheen and an exhausted Carl following behind him. Sheen hugged Libby and said "MAN those Yolkians are taking our folks again and Jimmy's not around. Trust me; we looked all over for him while in hiding."

Hearing Sheens words Cindy grew pale and crossed her arms trying to think what they were going to do. Libby tried to stop Cindy from panicking.

Carl raised his hand "Um guys, I saw the Yolkians move the hover car to an impound lot."

Everyone looked to Carl as he held up the keys, "Jimmy let me borrow it the last time Sheen got stuck in the trees after picking a fight with the squirrels again."

Libby looked to Sheen with an unhappy look while the boy laughed nervously, "What would you do, if they took your iPod."

Libby crossed her arms tapping her foot while Cindy giggled behind her and Libby said "My foots going to be planted where the sun don't shine if you don't stop picking fights with the damn squirrels!"

Sheen remembered the last time she bandaged him up after he fell out of the tree after the last fight. Thinking fast Sheen says "Enough about those toothy nut lovers and let's go find Jimmy… to the impound lot!"

They raced to the impound lot seeing a Yolkian by the gate they went around to the back and Sheen tried to climb but couldn't get up. He got a bright idea and turned to Cindy and kneeled down cupping his hands together, "Run I'll give you a boost."

Cindy looked to Libby, who nodded telling her it was safe. She ran towards Sheen and he boosted her she jumped and flipped over the fence Sheen did the same for Libby and helped her over.

Sheen looked to Carl, "Uh-oh. No way, I can get you over there, not by myself at least."

The boys looked around and Carl spotted a barrel. "Sheen, we can use that barrel and climb over!"

Sheen nodded and within minutes, they were with the girls, who had already found the Hover car.

"Alright, on button, on button… There," Cindy said, "Alright guys, hold on tight!"

Cindy looked to Sheen "Where are we going Ultradork?"

Sheen turned to her and said, "Jimmy, might have left us something to help us find him if we ever got away, activate that invisible thing around the hover car and we'll check his house and lab."

Libby looked to sheen and said "But I thought you said Jimmy's place was wrecked and the lab was sealed off."

"Well, it's better than nothing, right?"

Cindy and Libby were surprised; Sheen actually had a great idea.

When they got to Jimmy's house they saw it had been ransacked. They ran to the club house to see it in ruin and the lab had been sealed off. Sheen like a blood hound tried searching to find something he slammed his hand down on the metal door and Libby helped him to his feet.

Libby stepped in between her boyfriend and her best friend and said "Listen the lab may be out of reach but let's try in the house."

Sheen nodded dejectedly.

Carl looked to see if Jimmy's parents were home but saw the inside trashed as bad as the outside. Cindy, Libby and Sheen joined him and the walked around the furniture was tipped over and the kitchen destroyed. Cindy went to his room and saw it was wrecked but what was on Jimmy's dresser surprised her picture of her from when they did the news broadcast.

She looked down at the photo, "Nerdtron, you dork, where the heck are you?"

She heard a sound like someone clearing their throat and saw Libby leaning up against the door frame shaking her head. Cindy laughed trying to hide what she found but she couldn't fool Libby.

Libby smiled and said "You know he digs you girl, he thinks your fine since he hasn't looked at Betty and I caught him smiling while starring at you in class."

Cindy grew pale and put the photo down and they went back down stairs. Libby laughed at Cindy seeing her pale face had been replaced with one of someone stricken by love. Sheen and Carl looked to Libby confused Cindy covered Libby's mouth.

Cindy looked to Carl and Sheen and said "Is there another way to get into the lab?"

Sheen shrugged, "We don't know the only one who would know that would be Goddard, and he's most likely with Jimmy."

The group suddenly heard a beeping and a small hole opened in the wall revealing Goddard and a battery pack. Everyone smiled and raced over to the wall. Cindy pulled Goddard out and the battery pack.

"You can always count on Jimmy," Carl said.

Cindy nodded. "Well guys, we got a genius to find!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Cindy inserted the battery pack into Goddard and he sprung to life. He greeted us with excitement, giving a very loud, "Bark! Bark!"

"Goddard, do you know where we can find Jimmy, do you know his um… his last know location!" Libby asked with a lot of hope.

Goddard stood up on two legs and his screen opened up. He typed, **'Password please'**

Sheen thought for a moment and said "ULTRALORD IS THE GREATEST"

Goddard shook his head and barked. Sheen scratched his head while the others tried to think what the right answer could be.

Libby tried to think of a password and said "Jimmy's all about science he wouldn't care about your show Sheen."

Carl blurted out "Llamas!" but Goddard just shook his head, along with everyone else.

Goddard stood up, **'Hint'**

' **What is the name of the person I opened oysters for?'**

Cindy's face instantly paled.

"What kind of hint is that?" Sheen shouted, "We demand another hint!"

Libby shoved Sheen aside and bent down to Goddard, "Hey, can't you help us. We need to find Jimmy and I know you do too; don't you want to see him again? Can't you give us a good hint to the password?"

' **What is the** _ **full**_ **name of the girl I opened oysters for?"**

Cindy quietly replied to the dog, "Cynthia Aurora Vortex! There! Now give us the dam location!"

Libby smirked knowingly and the boys were left in shock.

Goddard jumped for joy and barked happily and revealed the location, Area 51 along with the coordinates.

"All right let's go before any egg-heads decide to show up!" Cindy commanded.

In the meanwhile, the Yolkian King was making plans of his very own. In the center of Retroville in the royal Yolkian ship King Goobot was looking at the town of Retroville.

The king was very pleased with his efforts this time, "I will remake this town in the image of Yolkus!"

He called for his advisor, "Ooblar, come in, I have a very important task for you."

The Yolkian rushed in excitedly, "Your Majesty, how may I be of help?"

Goobot had to laugh, "I want this town remodeled to my liking as I see fit. And why haven't I seen Jimmy Neutron yet, I want to see his devastated face as I crush his friends and families!"

"Well, you see, we thought the town hated the little brat, but none of them are spilling any information on him, I think they still believe he is going to save them, that or they know that the bounty is fake."

Goobot grumbled, "Find him or someone will be executed, and start on tearing down this dump of a town immediately!"

Ooblar flew out of the room. He planned to make the adults work day and night, "Maybe the kids too… Oh it will be fun seeing the little jelly bags work a backbone, hahaha!"

Sheen being the foolish boy he was, accidently hit the cloak panel and they were in plain sight. It didn't take less than a minute for them to be spotted. The cloak didn't help, as the Yolkians had heat syncing technology and they were soon on the radar.

"Sheen, you mother son of a gun, what the heck did you do!" Cindy yelled, disturbing Carl who was at the wheel.

"Hey, don't you dare touch him!" Libby yelled.

"Phewww!" Sheen said wiping his forehead.

"That's my job!" Libby said turning around and grabbing the spiky haired boy by the collar.

"Uh guys, there are ships following us!" Carl exclaimed.

"Uh, come one Cindy think! What would Jimmy do? What would Jimmy do? Wait, what would you do?!" Cindy brightened up.

"Carl, if it's action they want to take, let's takes it to them first! Jimmy must have put something in here to use as offense. We have got to find it quickly."

"I'm starting to feel a bit sick," Carl said.

"Oh my God, just oh my God Carl," Sheen said exasperated, "We are on the run for our life here!"

At that point, Libby remembered something. "There is a missile somewhere here, we once used it to blow up a ship, remember guys?"

"Which button?" Cindy asked, not caring for the ship story at the moment.

"Big red one!" Sheen shouted. "It's always the big red one!"

The group had forgotten the small amount of ships behind them and one Yolkian shot a lightning bolt aiming straight for Cindy. However at last moment, it was Goddard who took the blast.

Libby looked over Goddard and said "This looks bad we need to find Jimmy!"

Cindy lept forward and hit the button. Immediately a missile flew out and took down all the ships immediately.

Cindy bent down to Goddard, "Come one boy, stay with us. We are going to Jimmy very soon."

The dog whimpered and shut down.

After a long four extra hour's off-course because of Sheen and Carl fighting over the last Charles Chocolate, the group made it safely to the destined location.

Carl was very nervous seeing the building. His stomach was beginning to feel a little weird.

"Oh man, I don't like coming back here Cindy," he turned and said to the blonde.

Libby shrugged, "Carl, the Government shut down this place after the General locked us up remembers? It's totally empty; I only wonder why Jimmy came here."

The group remembered that day, one of the worst and best day of their small lives.

Sheen had super speed, Carl had burping powers, Libby had invisibility and force field powers, Cindy had flying abilities and super senses, and Jimmy became a raging hulk monster. Yep, best day of their lives. The worst part was when they lost their life force along with their powers.

The group landed at the back of the base and their hopes flared when they saw the rocket.

They all looked around finding no guards and saw the old holding cell of the N Men, it was covered in rust and the broken glass was still on the ground. Sheen laughed hitting Carl on the back, "Now that burp should be in the record book bro!"

Carl laughed and heartily agreed while Libby just shook her head.

"Gu…Guys?"

Cindy turned around and a smile unknowingly crept to her face. She was the gladdest out of the group to see the ocean blue, sapphire eyes of James Isaac Neutron.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

I was beyond relief and happy seeing my friends again. However I soon saw my pet robot dog broken up and burnt I become overwhelmed with all sorts of feelings. He must have activated his defense protocol at the last minute.

"Thank God you guys escaped, it must have been really hard without me around huh?" I said in a jokingly manner. Cindy however, obviously took it the other way.

"Look here spewtron! Don't think we came all the way out here, only to listen to your big, gloating mouth, we risked out lives to get here!" she shout in my face.

"Relax, I was just joking, sheesh," I told her, "Well, it's nice you guys are here, I am going to need some help around here. Please tell me you brought food."

After looking at their faces, I could already tell the answer.

"Never mind, Carl, see if you can find anything that in metal, check all the store rooms, Cindy and Libby, you girls go with him. Sheen, you're with me. Goddard in our main priority right now," I ordered.

"Right on sir!" Sheen said getting up.

Cindy huffed walking away and Libby followed behind.

I was relieved to see his hard drive intact, and hooked up his system to the computer near to me. Looks like all his function would operate properly. All the platters and the disk controller were destroyed, but that can be easily repaired. His hyper-ass function was destroyed, but that would take a few weeks to make. I'm going to have to make do

Cindy came back along with Libby with a lot of scraps. I noticed Carl was missing.

"Hey, where's Carl," I asked Cindy.

"Said he wanted to go find a bathroom, I guess that's where he is. We found some circuit boards, see which one would be compatible with Goddard," Cindy said.

"Thanks," I said.

I turned to the gang, "So, wanna fill me in on what's happening down in Retroville."

"They took all the parents and children, even ours," Libby said.

"Yeah, they took mi padre too," Sheen said sorrowfully, "He hid me under the secret room in the bathroom. It's almost as big as the house."

We all stood mouth agape at Sheen.

"Sheen honey, don't you think it may have been better had we stayed there instead of coming here," Libby said patiently, but definitely irritated.

I had to hold back Cindy from socking Sheen, so I quickly added, "Hey, I am pretty sure the Yolkians were still going to find you guys, I mean, where would you get food from, right?"

Cindy nodded angrily and I continued, "I'm pretty sure Goobot is going to use my parents and all ours parents as bait, he wants me more than anything and I'm pretty sure he'll resort to any measure to get what he wants."

"Jimmy, this is not like last time. This time we are outgunned, outmatched and we barely have enough resources to get back inside Retroville let alone anywhere near to Goobot," Cindy said.

She was right; I couldn't get enough resources to make what I wanted here.

"You must have a plan, right Jimmy?" Libby added.

"Jimmy always has a plan!" Sheen bellowed confidently. He turned to me and whispered, "You do have a plan right?"

"Follow me over here," I said to the group.

I brought them to what looked like the main computer.

"When I came here, I hacked into the system and found all their data and information still available and it was easy because they barely encrypted it. Guess they had to leave in a hurry."

"What are you getting at?" Cindy said to me.

"When you guys left here as the N Men, one of you left a hair sample behind. I found the General was holding a material that allows us to become invisible the same Libby was; by blending in into the light spectrum. This meta-material is our key to taking back our home, it's in the form of a cloth, so while I'm working on Goddard, I'd like you two girls to sew suits for us," I said pointing to Libby, "Sheen and Carl, you guys search outside for some food. Please make sure it's something edible too."

"Alright Neutron, where is this special cloth you speak of," Cindy demanded.

"Yeah, I'd like to get this biz over with as soon as possible," Libby added, taking out her ipod.

I turned back to the computer and said aloud "why would the military's research and development department be working on materials".

"The scientist here replicated Libby's DNA but couldn't quite get the cloth to work," I said pausing to see Cindy fiddling with her hairband and continued, "There's a vault a few floors above, there's supposed to be DNA samples Libby there, when you finish the suits, I will make the right adjustments to make it work, got it?"

They nodded at me and went off in their own directions.

I continued working on Goddard and after three hours, I finished and hooked him up and give him a boost charge. Many of his functions were disabled and he would not be much help against Goobot, but the basic ones were there.

It was getting late, and I heard Sheen and Carl talking. Presumably helping the girls sew our suits. I still had to go and see them. Plus I wanted to ask how they found any sewing equipment. I walked over to them and found them in idle chatter.

"Hey Cindy, where'd you find the sewing equipment?" I asked, sitting down on the rug.

"There were in one of the staff rooms, I'm afraid we are going to need more supplies," Cindy said to me.

"Hey, Goddard's got a small sewing machine, you can use that in the meantime, I'm going to wake him up now," I told her.

She nodded and I shouted across the base, "Goddard! Wake up!"

Goddard powered on and greeted us happy, I smiled at him, "Nice to see you to boy, hey your sewing machine up to the task?"

Goddard barked and his back opened and a sewing machine came out and was fully operational. Libby went to work while the rest of us looked around for anything we could use if we run in to the Yolkians.

We found a bunch of explosives that I entrusted into Cindy's hands. We're going to need all the fire power we can get this around, even if mom and dad didn't want me using bombs; I need it to save their lives. Time was running out on me and there's nothing I can do, except wait.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"Sheen, I don't think we should be here…"

The two boys were currently wandering around the base while everyone except Jimmy was asleep. Sheen decided he wanted to go to bathroom using the opposite path and fooling Carl into following him.

"Don't worry Carl, just a look around. We can't get lost, if you wanna go back just turn around, head straight and turn right," Sheen reassured.

"But wait, didn't we go up some stairs and turned right, so we are going to have to turn left, right?" Carl asked. He was naturally scared of course, but the large rats and eerie sounds coming off once in a while didn't help him.

"Hey! Let's see what this door leads to!" Sheen exclaimed, heading through an unlocked door. It leads to a small truck base, on the opposite side of the base.

"Hey Sheen, I think we should go back now-

"Shhhssss…!" Sheen replied, cutting his friend off.

"I'd say Jimmy did not in fact search this entire place, I'd say these are Yolkian Pods right here!" Sheen exclaimed proudly.

Carl fixed his glasses properly to the right angle and continued looking.

"Great finding Sheen, we've got to tell Jimmy. Now, how are we getting back?"

Sheen's arrogant smile faltered a bit, never the less he spoke up, "Never fear, when Sheen's here, follow me buddy, we have a long journey ahead of us!"

Carl just face-palmed himself and trudged after Sheen.

Goobot had not forgotten about his long term enemy, but as of right now, he was enjoying his time ruling over Retroville. The town was being remodeled in his image; the work was being done by all the adults. The children were being used as servants; some were in hiding and running around.

Goobot was told that a boy named Nick had formed a petty little resistance that tries every other minute to get out of the city. Each time, more kids were captured.

Ooblar burst into the room and bowed before Goobot, "King Goobot, it seems that the boy's father is resistant to our torture methods. We found a toy duck in his shirt and he broke down, somehow in pain."

"Oooooohhhhhh… A duck-lover, well then! Destroy all the ducks you can find in front of his eyes!" Goobot said, "I tell you, no way, Jimmy Neutron is their real son. They're a bunch of dimwits, he must be adopted."

"Sheen, this must be the biggest finding you have ever found in your life!" Jimmy exclaimed as Sheen showed them the Yolkian pods, "Do you know what we can do with these; we can infiltrate the Yolkian head on, they would have detected the Hover Car long before we get there, but they won't be on the lookout for one of their own."

"I don't know Jimmy, this is a very risky move to pull out, what if we get captured, with or without stealth suits," Libby asked very cautiously.

"Now I get it"

Everyone looked to Cindy who was looking at Jimmy.

"You were an all in one chance in taking down the Yolkians and retake our hometown, weren't you Neutron?" Cindy said.

"Cindy, I didn't-

"But with these Yolkian pods, your success rate chance pushed up a lot didn't it?" Cindy asked, looking straight at Jimmy.

"Well yeah, these pods will now become Plan A, the original plan will be Plan B," Jimmy said, "I don't think we will have must time left, Cindy you find a way to charge up these pods, I am going to continue working on the stealth suits as fast as I can. Sheen, Carl and Libby, I need a recon image of Retroville, just gather some images using Goddard-

"No way Jimmy," Libby started, cutting the genius off, "You just want some alone time with Cindy, we can't have her distracting you, so Carl and I will go and Sheen will help out Cindy."

Cindy groaned when she heard she will be stuck with Sheen.


End file.
